


danganronpa: stupid happy dumbasses

by dummyvibes



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Chatting & Messaging, Ishimaru Kiyotaka as Ishida | Kiyondo, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, also no toko n mukuro arent here bc they make me uncomfortable so no thank, characters might be ooc sometimes but thats okay this is for fun, chihiro n makoto are best friends!! :), hiro and leon are HOMIES, i wrote this at 2am so uhh yea, ishida n taka are twin brothers bc i said so, junkos there for the beginning but thats it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dummyvibes/pseuds/dummyvibes
Summary: byakuya: what in the world is this*byakuya has left the chat**egg of luck has added byakuya to the chat**byakuya has left the chat**egg of luck has added byakuya to the chat**byakuya has left the chat**egg of luck has added byakuya to the chat*byakuya: let me leave peasantegg of luck: no :)byakuya: ugh*byakuya has gone offline**egg of luck has changed byakuya's name to "money meanie"*donuts 4 life: nice one makoto!.....is this original? nah. am i still gonna do this for fun? absolutely
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Hagakure Yasuhiro & Kuwata Leon, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 100





	1. hope's peak dumbasses

**Author's Note:**

> makoto- egg of luck  
> sayaka- miku but etter  
> leon- fuck baseball  
> chihiro- hacKING  
> mondo- cornhead  
> taka- big eyebrows big heart  
> hifumi- shsl weeb  
> celeste- queen of cards  
> sakura- gentle giant 💖  
> aoi- donuts 4 life  
> byakuya- money meanie  
> hiro- 30% high  
> kyoko- miss detective!

**makoto naegi added chihiro fujisaki, kyoko kirigiri, sayaka maizono and 9+ others to the chat**

_*makoto naegi changed the group name to "class 78!"*_  
_*makoto naegi changed their name to "egg of luck"*_

egg of luck: hello everyone! :D

chihiro fujisaki: hello!! ( ᐛ )و

_*chihiro fujisaki changed their name to "hacKING"_

kyoko: oh? what is the meaning of this?

egg of luck: chihiro and i thought making a group chat would help all of us come together as a class!

hacKING: yea! we both agreed it sounded like a good idea so we decided to test it out (^∇^)

leon kuwata: ohoho? 👀

_*leon kuwata changed their name to "future rockstar"*_

future rockstar: OH HELL YEA! whats up guys 

junko enoshima: FUCK YES FINALLY SOMETHING INTERESTING!!!  
junko enoshima: this might be the greatest idea you two tiny bitchez have ever come up with so far!!!!! :)

_*junko enoshima has changed their name to "BOW DOWN BITCHEZ!!!"*_  
_*BOW DOWN BITCHEZ!!! has changed the group name to "hope's peak dumbasses"*_  
_*BOW DOWN BITCHEZ!!! has changed future rockstar's name to "future COCKstar"*_

future COCKstar: HEY WHAT THE HELL MAN

_*BOW DOWN BITCHEZ!!! has changed hacKING's name to "crybaby bitch"*_

crybaby bitch: ;~;

_*BOW DOWN BITCHEZ!!! has changed egg of luck's name to "h... hope... 🤢"*_

h... hope... 🤢:there's nothing wrong with hope though!! D:

BOW DOWN BITCHEZ: eugh!!!! 🤮 ANYWAYZ MOVING ON!!!!

_*BOW DOWN BITCHEZ!!! has changed kyoko kirigiri's name to "know it all whore"*_

know it all whore: thank you junko. very creative.

_BOW DOWN BITCHEZ!!! has changed sayaka maizono's name to "singing slut"*_

h... hope... 🤢: okay um junko thats enough-

_*crybaby bitch has kicked BOW DOWN BITCHEZ!!! out of the chat*_  
_*crybaby bitch has changed their name to "hacKING"*_

hacKING: on second thought... maybe adding junko here wasnt a good idea...

future COCKstar: yea no shit!

_*future COCKstar has changed their name to "fuck baseball"*_  
_*h... hope... 🤢 has changed their name to "egg of luck"*_  
_*egg of luck has changed know it all whore's name to "miss detective!"*_  
_*egg of luck has changed singing slut's name to "miku but better"*_

miss detective!: thank you makoto

egg of luck: of course!

fuck baseball: smh the disrespect i get here

hacKING: we're sorry... :(

egg of luck: we didnt expect junko to act like that IMMEDIATELY

fuck baseball: yea yea whatever anyways uhhh  
fuck baseball: anyone got the math homework answers orrrr 👀👀

_*miss detective has gone offline*_  
_*hacKING has gone offline*_  
_*egg of luck has gone offline*_

fuck baseball: OH COME ON

.............

kiyotaka: leon! it is very unprofessional of you to be asking for homework answers!! we are students of hope's peak and we should honor it's name by working hard!!  
kiyotaka: also great idea makoto and chihiro! i am confident that this "chat" will help us all bond on our educational journey! let us work hard once again today!

yasuhiro: taka dude. it is literally like-  
yasuhiro: 6 am  
yasuhiro: just chillax its wayyyy too early for this n e qays  
yasuhiro: speakin of

_*yasuhiro changed their name to "30% high"*_

30% high: hehe thats better  
30% high: btw leon if you want the answers before amth class... hmu  
30% high: now back to sleep i go gn ✌🏽

_*30% high has gone offline*_

kiyotaka: NONSENSE!! it is NEVER too early to start off the day! which should also apply to you! one should never sleep in late on a school day especially!!  
kiyotaka: YASUHIRO  
kiyotaka: ugh ill have to go wake him up myself AGAIN

mondo: yo hold up wtf is this

kiyotaka: ah! bro! good day to you! what are you doing up so early? that is very unusual of you

mondo: yea bro ncie to see ya too but thats none of your business anyways what in the hell did i miss  
mondo: WAIT WE HAD MATH HW??????  
mondo: fuck  
mondo: actually nvm i wasnt gonna do it anyways

kiyotaka: MONDO!!  
kiyotaka: ALSO LANGUAGE!!! 

mondo: FUCK I FORGOT YOU WERE HERE UHH

_*mondo has gone offline*_

  
.............

celeste: ah. it seems i missed quite some events.  
celeste: nevertheless good day everyone.

_*celeste has changed their name to "queen of cards"*_

queen of cards: that is much better

miss detective!: greetings celeste

queen of cards: greetings to you as well kyoko. you are one of the few i can stand in this class

egg of luck: good morning everyone!!

miss detective!: good morning makoto

queen of cards: greetings makoto

egg of luck: hello!! again im sorry about what happened with junko last night kyoko :(

miss detective!: no need to apologize makoto. her actions were not under your control

aoi: OOOO!!! HELLO EVERYONE I JUST SAW MY NOTIFS TODAY!!

_*aoi has chnaged their name to "donuts 4 life"*_  
_*aoi has changed sakura's name to "gentle giant 💖"*_

donuts 4 life: thats better ✨

byakuya: what in the world is this

_*byakuya has left the chat*_  
_*egg of luck has added byakuya to the chat*_  
_*byakuya has left the chat*_  
_*egg of luck has added byakuya to the chat*_  
_*byakuya has left the chat*_  
_*egg of luck has added byakuya to the chat*_

byakuya: let me leave peasant

egg of luck: no :)

byakuya: ugh

_*byakuya has gone offline*_  
_*egg of luck has changed byakuya's name to "money meanie"*_

donuts 4 life: nice one makoto!

egg of luck: i wonder if anyone else is online :0  
egg of luck: everyone should be waking up by now i think

donuts 4 life: yea sakura's awake as well! she doesnt use her phone early in the morning tho :)

egg of luck: ah i see

hacKING: good morning everyone ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

donuts 4 life: heya chihiro!! slept well?

hacKING: kinda! i stayed up later than usual working on something

kiyotaka: chihiro that is very unhealthy!! mondo and i have told you before the importance of a consistent sleep schedule!

hacKING: im sorry ๑•́ㅿ•̀๑) i lost track of time yesterday...

kiyotaka: that is alright! as long as you dont turn it into a habit again!!

egg of luck: good morning to you too taka! same as always i see

_*hacKING has changed kiyotaka's name to "big eyebrows big heart"*_

hacKING: thought itd be fitting ( •́ .̫ •̀ )

big eyebrows big heart: thank you chihiro! i appreciate this new name of mine  
big eyebrows big heart: but i must ask: has anyone seen mondo? i am quite surprised how someone who could wake up so early today could still be so late!

fuck baseball: it isnt even that late but aight he probably fell back asleep im calling it rn  
fuck baseball: THO HIRO MY GUY ILL BE THERE ASAP GIMME A SEC  
fuck baseball: before i go tho since he isnt here rn....

_*fuck baseball has changed mondo's name to "cornhead"*_  
_*fuck baseball has gone offline*_

queen of cards: he is definitely going to regret that when oowada comes back online later isnt he?

miss detective: oh definitely

egg of luck: yea

hacKING: most likely

big eyebrows big heart: sadly that is a pretty high possiblity

queen of cards: glad we can all agree on one thing  
queen of cards: now if you excuse me i will go back to getting ready for class. see you all later

_*queen of cards has gone offline*_

egg of luck: oh yea i should too!

_*egg of luck has gone offline*_  
_*miss detective! has gone offline*_  
_*big eyebrows big heart has gone offline*_

hifumi: ⊚◊⊚  
hifumi: im late but good day everyone!!

_*hifumi has changed their name to "shsl weeb"*_

shsl weeb:nothing but the best of names for a fellow soldier such as myself ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

hacKING: hello! ( ﾟ▽ﾟ)/  
hacKING: oh! you and i use similar emoticons o(^▽^)o

shsl weeb: greetings mister fujisaki! ( ◞･౪･)  
shsl weeb: and of course i see you are a man of culture as well!   
shsl weeb: only <3 the <3 best <3 use <3 emoticons <3 when <3 typing <3

hacKING: whyd you add a <3 after every word?

miku but better: sorry im late everyone! i was tired from dance practice yesterday :(

shsl weeb: good day miss maizono! also that is bc i love how it looks （ꉺᗜꉺ）

hacKING: oh thats fair. im sorry

shsl weeb: nonsense fujisaki sir! there is no need to apologize ( •⌄• ू )✧

miku but better: yea i agree with hifumi! you dont have to apologize for eveything chihiro its okay  
miku but better: aww my names cute!!! i love miku its an honor :D

hacKING: makoto gave you that nickname! hes mot online atm but he cane up with the idea for yours (´｡･v･｡｀)

miku but better: really? ill have to thank him later today then this nickname is lovely  
miku but better:for now i need to go though class is almost starting

_*miku but better has gone offline*_

hacKING: ah youre right! Σ(゜ロ゜;)

_*hacKING has gone offline*_

shsl weeb: once again i am the last one standing on the field (▰˘v˘▰)  
shsl weeb:i truly am the alpha of this group! (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و

big eyebrows big heart: hifumi yamada! class is almost in session!

shsl weeb: EEK!! (´⊙ω⊙`)！

_*shsl weeb has gone offline*_  
_*big eyebrows big heart has gone offline*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just the beginning with introducing the gang and shit so its boring but its going to geg better i promise you


	2. leon causes trouble, aoi loves sakura n hiro needs money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally chaos happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> makoto- egg of luck  
> sayaka- miku but better  
> leon- fuck baseball  
> chihiro- hacKING  
> mondo- cornhead  
> taka- big eyebrows big heart  
> hifumi- shsl weeb  
> celeste- queen of cards  
> sakura- gentle giant 💖  
> aoi- donuts 4 life  
> byakuya- money meanie  
> hiro- 30% high

cornhead: wtf did the teach say i wasnt listening  
cornhead: wasnt there at all actually   
cornhead: wait WHICH ONE OF YOU SONS OF BITCHES GAVE ME THIS NAME

hacKING: not it (‘～`;)

shsl weeb: not it ┐(´∇｀)┌

donuts 4 life: not it 

egg of luck: not it

fuck baseball: not it

miku but better: not it

egg of luck: leon didnt you-

fuck baseball: SHUT UP MAKOTO

cornhead: it was you wasnt it you piece of shit

fuck baseball: NO NO NO  
fuck baseball: NOT ME WRONG BITCH

cornhead: yea yea sure thing watch your fucking back im coming

_*cornhead has gone offline*_

hacKING: can confirm- just watched him take off running ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ  
hacKING: it was nice knowing you leon!

fuck baseball: WAIT WHAT NO 

shsl weeb: i must ask kuwata sir but HOW in the world did you not see this coming

fuck baseball: SHUT IT HIFUMI

egg of luck: i agree with hifumi on this one :/

fuck baseball: MAKOTO SHUT THE FUCK UP AGAIN

big eyebrows big heart: MONDO! LEON! This behavior and language will NOT be tolerated in a school environment!!

fuck baseball: TAKA PELASE HELP EM  
fuck baseball: GET YOUR MANS HES OTUSIDE MY DOOR PLEAS EJ BEG OF YOU

hacKING: rip (´｡･v･｡｀)

egg of luck: rip

shsl weeb: rip </3

donuts 4 life: rip!

egg of luck: oh hey hina! :D

donuts 4 life: heyo!!

fuck baseball: you guys are nOT HELPI-

_*fuck baseball has gone offline*_

queen of cards: and there he goes.  
queen of cards: he lasted much longer than i thought he would I'll admit

big eyebrows big heart: ugh ill go and get them  
big eyebrows big heart: they will NOT get away with this behavior however! detention will be given to both of them as punishment

_*big eyebrows big heart has gone offline*_

donuts 4 life: anywaysssss  
donuts 4 life: i got sakura some cute hair clips yesterday!!  
donuts 4 life: theyre shaped like donuts and flowers! wait hold on  
donuts 4 life: **@gentle giant💖** sakura cmere!!!

gentle giant💖: ah. hello everyone. apologies for not being here yesterday  
gentle giant💖: but yes aoi did indeed buy me some hair clips yesterday. they are quite lovely

donuts 4 life: right??? they fit you so well!! you look AMAZING in pink!

gentle giant💖: is that so?

donuts 4 life: yep!! i should buy you a dress sometime as well you would ROCK it

gentle giant💖: ah no you dont have to-

donuts 4 life: SHHHHH silence my lovely gf let me treat you right ✨

egg of luck: i am very comfortable with the energy we've created in the studio today!  
egg of luck: im glad sakura is slowly accepting herself its what she deserves

donuts 4 life: THANK YOU finally someone with a brain  
donuts 4 life: big muscly girlfriend who rocks dresses? god i really am lucky  
donut 4 life: STEP ASIDE MAKOTO THERES A NEW LUCKY STUDENT IN TOWN

egg of luck: i do not have a single problem with this actually

gentle giant💖: thanks you two for your words. they truly do mean alot

donuts 4 life: ofc!!! 💞💞

30% high: aww yall cute  
30% high: anyways anyone got 20 dollars i could borrow real quick

donut 4 life: DAMMIT HIRO YOU RUINED THE MOOD

30% high: ILL PAY YOU BACK I PROMISE

donuts 4 life: NO

_*donuts 4 life has gone offline*_

30% high: dammit  
30% high: sakura? 👀

_*gentle giant💖 has gone offline*_

30% high: oh cmon  
30% high: makoto! dude youve got my back

 _*egg of luck has gone offline_ *

30% high: WHY  
30% high: cmon theres got to be SOMEONE else online right?

_*shsl weeb has gone offline*_  
_*miku but better has gone offline*_  
_*queen of cards has gone offline*_  
_*hacKING has gone offline*_

30% high: YALL ARE SO MEAN AND FOR WHAT 💔💔

..........

fuck baseball: what the fuck is up gaynation i am back and alive

30% high: damn fr? couldve sworn you died by mondo's hands

fuck baseball: WHAT nahhh i took it like a champ

30% high: mmm nah im pretty sure im talking to leon's ghost rn 🤔

fuck baseball: hiro i swear to fucking god

big eyebrows big heart: leon! you were lucky i let you off with a warning do not make me give you actual detention!

cornhead: man whatever this was all his fault from the start anyways

fuck baseball: OKAY well at least i dont wake up early every morning working on hair that doesnt even end up looking good anyways!

cornhead:

big eyebrows big heart:

30% high:

cornhead: YOU KNOW WHAT  
cornhead: AT LEAST I DONT SIMP OVER EVERY CHICK I SEE JUST TO GET ATTENTION

big eyebrows big heart: MONDO!

30% high: GRIAGRKAHDKA ISBHE WRONG THOUGH

fuck baseball: GASP  
fuck baseball: WELL AT LEAST I DONT HAVE ANGER ISSUES

big eyebrows big heart: LEON!

30% high: OHHHHSKAHRKADH

cornhead: SAYS THE BASTARD WITH SELF ESTEEM ISSUES

fuck baseball: OKAY MISTER INFERIORITY COMPLEX 🙄

30% high: HOYLQ SHTIAYDIAHODWHKDJD

cornhead: YOU SON OF A BITCH

big eyebrows big heart: BOTH OF YOU STOP THIS INSTANT  
big eyebrows big heart: THATS IT YOURE BOTH GETTING DETENTION

cornhead: BUT HE STARTED IT????

fuck baseball: THE HELL?? NO I DIDNT THAT WAS YOU LIAR

30% high: OH MY GOD IM SCREENSHOTING ALL OF THIS HOLY SHIT

cornhead: SHUT UP HIRO THATS WHY YOU LOOK LIKE A WHOLE ASS PALM TREE

fuck baseball: AT LEAST WE KNOW HOW TO SAVE MONEY HIRO

30% high: OKAY DAMN  
30% high: SHIT  
30% high: WHY YALL GANGING UP ON ME NOW WHATD I DO

big eyebrows big heart: THATS ENOUGH OUT OF EITHER OF YOU  
big eyebrows big heart: hiro i sincerely apologize on behalf of those two!

cornhead: tch whatever 

_*cornhead has gone offline*_

fuck baseball: I SAID WHAT I SAID

_*fuck baseball has gone offline*_

big eyebrows big heart: dont think you two got away with this!!

_*big eyebrows big heart has gone offline*_

30% high: everyone is so mean to me 💔  
30% high: but seriously if anyone has 20 dollars to give id gladly take it  
30% high: **@money meanie** 👁👁

money meanie: dont even THINK about asking me pleb

_*money meanie has gone offline*_

30% high: OH COME ON ITS NOT THAT MUCH FOR YOU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> told myself i was gonna wait till tmrw to post this but alas im impatient and this was fun to write
> 
> hope yall enjoyed it!


	3. taka n celeste siblings???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4am is when the real questions kick in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these have no right being this fun to write chief  
> \------  
> leon- fuck baseball  
> chihiro- hacKING  
> mondo- cornhead  
> taka- big eyebrows big heart  
> celeste- queen of cards  
> hiro- 30% high  
> kyoko- miss detective!

30% high: guys holy shit ive done it. ive cracked the code!

miss detective!: hiro with all due respect is it 4am what code have you cracked?

30% high: AHH FUCK  
30% high: didnt expect anyone to respond immediately hey  
30% high: ANYWAYS THINK ABOUT IT KYOKO  
30% high: taka and celeste are long lost twins... THINK ABOUT IT  
30% high: natural red eyes, dark black hair, looks like they could kill someone if they wanted to, AND they have light skin, mostly celeste but HEAR ME OUT

miss detective!:   
miss detective!: that right there is a solid a for effort  
miss detective!: but that theory has already been debunked hiro

30% high: huh- wait fr

miss detective!: youre not the first perosn to question that- other classmates have theorized that before  
miss detective!: those classmates being myself and aoi  
miss detective!: but as i was saying yes that theory has been debunked

30% high: dammit i really thought i was right about that 💔💔  
30% high: WAIT how was it debunked 👀

miss detective!: that is not for me to answer

30% high: CMON YOU CANT LEAVE ME HANGING LIKE THAT

_*miss detective! has gone offline*_

30% high: BRUH

queen of cards: coming from kyoko that theory was quite an interesting one but coming from you that is the stupidest thing ive ever heard you say by far

30% high: CELESTE youre here epic- can you explain what kyoko meant by debunked 👀👀

queen of cards: no ❤

_*queen of cards has gone offline*_

30% high: i hate it here

..........

big eyebrows big heart: good morning everyone! may we work hard today once again in our educational crusade!

30% high: TAKA oh taka youre here finally ive been up all night questioning this

big eyebrows big heart: oh? if its something i could help you with i am glad to be of use!

30% high: SWEET EPIC OKAY SO  
30% high: are you n celeste long lost twins   
30% high: PLEASE give me a clear answer PLEASE

big eyebrows big heart: ah that question again! no. no we are not related yasuhiro  
big eyebrows big heart: didn't kyoko tell you already? she did state that theory was debunked

30% high: wait she did?  
30% high: oh yeaaaa she did  
30% high: my bad lmao

big eyebrows big heart: its fine! easy mistake to make  
big eyebrows big heart: i already have a twin anyways im pretty sure celeste isn't a long lost triplet haha!  
big eyebrows big heart: now with that being said lets do our best today!

30% high: WOAH WOAH WOAH WHAT

_*big eyebrows big heart has gone offline*_

fuck baseball: HUH??????

cornhead: HOLD UP-

hacKING: did i read that right?! Σ(°○゜)

30% high: WAIT A DAMN MINUTE WAIT A DAMN MINUTE  
30% high: **@big eyebrows big heart** WH A T

big eyebrows big heart: what is it? did i say something wrong?

cornhead: TWIN?????

fuck baseball: TWIN??? A TWIN??????

big eyebrows big heart: um yes that is correct? is... having a twin not normal or???  
big eyebrows big heart: im confused as to what the big deal about this is

hacKING: youve never told us you had a sibling!! let alone a twin!!!! ∑(ﾟﾛﾟ〃)

30% high: ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

big eyebrows big heart: ah i see. well nobody besides kyoko, aoi and celeste asked so i didnt think it would be such a big deal?

fuck baseball: dude this is a HUGE deal!  
fuck baseball: OHOHO WHATRE THEY LIKE WHATRE THEY LIKE

cornhead: two takas holy SHIT

fuck baseball: that sure is a fantasy for you huh? 😏

cornhead: SHUT THE FUCK UP KUWATA

fuck baseball: LMAO

big eyebrows big heart: ah no dont get it wrong! me and my brother are... fairly different so to say

hacKING: oh! oh! polar opposite twins! just like in movies!!! :D

fuck baseball: dude weve GOT to meet him

big eyebrows big heart: NO YOU ABSOLUTELY WILL NOT!! AND EVEN IF- WE ARE AT THE DORMS SO THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE 

cornhead: WHAT WHY NOT  
cornhead: CMON BRO

big eyebrows big heart: you guys would not understand he is... such a troublemaker!! He can be so annoying and clingy at times!

30% high: okay but mondo's a troublemaker too i dont see a problem here 🤨

fuck baseball: ahhh yes. sibling love ♡  
fuck baseball: yknow never expected taka to actually be the one to fight with siblings  
fuck baseball: thought hed be like in shows  
fuck baseball: "i love you little bro!" "i love you too older bro!" LMAO  
fuck baseball: WAIT WHOS OLDER

big eyebrows big heart: that... would be me  
big eyebrows big heart: also mondo is a different situation!!

hacKING: how though? they both cause problems thats pretty alike i think 「(°ヘ°)

fuck baseball: OHOHOHO I KNOW WHY YOU DONT WANT US TO MEET HIM   
fuck baseball: youre jealous hes gonna take your mans and start a love triangle aint ya 👀👀  
fuck baseball: JUST LIKE IN THE MOVIES LMAO

big eyebrows big heart: NO I AM NOT AND NO HE WONT! UGH YOU GUYS ARE JUST TOO MUCH!!

cornhead: bro-

big eyebrows big heart: JUST FORGET THIS ENTIRE CONVERSATION EVER HAPPENED  
big eyebrows big heart: NOW GOODBYE!

_*big eyebrows big heart has gone offline*_

hacKING: i think we made him mad... (▰˘︹˘▰)

cornhead: fuck hold on ill go talk to him

_*cornhead has gone offline*_

fuck baseball: so like  
fuck baseball: were DEFINITELY gonna try and find out takas twin right?

30% high: yea but how tho 🤔

fuck baseball:  
fuck baseball: great question  
fuck baseball:  
fuck baseball: DAMMIT I DIDNT THINK THIS FAR

30% high: bruh

hacKING: maybe we should wait until taka wants us to meet him himself?  
hacKING: forcing him to let us meet is sounds really rude... (｡•́︿•̀｡)

fuck baseball: mannn fine but only cause i dont have a plan to execute

30% high: cant argue w that

hacKING: what do you guys thinks he looks like though? ( ･ิ,_ゝ･ิ)

30% high: like taka duh hes his twin after all

fuck baseball: well yea obvsly but he did say he was a troublemaker so how different would he be tho? thats the real question

30% high: WHAT IF HES A GANG LEADER LIKE MONDO  
30% high: taka but make him a delinquent

hacKING: i physically cannot imagine that ( ｡･-･｡｀)

fuck baseball: me neither takas WAY too goodie two shoes for me to imagine him as a delinquent  
fuck baseball: howd we even start talking bout this again

hacKING: hiro thought him and celeste were twins!

fuck baseball: OH YEAAAA  
fuck baseball: dude thats stupid  
fuck baseball: isnt celeste from france or whatever. that weird accent she has gives it away stupid

30% high: shut up man it sounded possible at the time dont blame me  
30% high: PLUS KYOKO SAID SBE THEORIZED THE SAME THING BEFORE therefore im just as smart as kyoko so im not stupid

hacKING: im... pretty sure thats not how things work (ᇂ_ᇂ|||)

fuck baseball: shhh just let him have his moment chihiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you dont have a love hate relationship with your sibling... then are you really siblings???
> 
> also i MAY have favorites to write... ILL GIVE OTHERS SPOTLIGHT THO I PROMISE LMAO  
> if any of you have any specific characters you would like to see more of though feel free to comment them!


	4. the wonders of luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ft an iconic someone but at the same time not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> makoto- egg of luck  
> sayaka- miku but better  
> mondo- diamond leader  
> hifumi- shsl weeb  
> aoi- donuts 4 life  
> kyoko- miss detective!

miss detective!: has anyone seen makoto?  
miss detective!: hmm

miku but better: i saw him hanging out with a third year after class today!  
miku but better: it was the other lucky student i think

miss detective!: thats... no good  
miss detective!: thank you for telling me though sayaka

donuts 4 life: wait is that bad??? theyre just hanging out tho??  
donuts 4 life: plus theyre both lucky so if anything good for them

miku but better: i agree! im glad makoto has friends besides us- he seems like the loner type had it not been for us

miss detective!: the third year he's with is komaeda. he is... quite an interesting character and his luck is no different  
miss detective!: if its anything to do with komaeda, chaos is sure to happen thanks to it

donuts 4 life: i still have no idea what you mean-

shsl weeb: EEEEEEK WHY IS THE SCIENCE LAB ON FIRE?!?!!!?!! Σ ( Д )ﻌﻌﻌﻌ⊙ ⊙

donuts 4 life: WH A T

miss detective!: there it is.  
miss detective!: now if you excuse me

_*miss detective! has gone offline*_

donuts 4 life: WHAT DO YOU MENA ITS ON FIRE??????

shsl weeb: I WAS MAKING MY WAY BACK TO MY PRECIOUS DRAWING DUNGEON WHEN I HEARD WHAT APPEARED TO BE MISTER NAEGI SCREAM AND THE ROOM EXPLODED   
shsl weeb: NOW ITS ON FIRE ┌╏ º □ º ╏┐

miku but better: is makoto okay?????

cornhead: what the FUCK was that sound  
cornhead: ugh stupid ass name hold on

_*cornhead changed their name to "diamond leader"*_

diamond leader: there we fuckin go  
diamond leader: neways what the FUCK was that sound

donuts 4 life: IM PRETTY SUR EMAKOTOS DEAD???

diamond leader: FUCKIN WHAT  
diamond leader: STOP DUCKING AORUND  
diamond leader: FUCKING FUCJ

shsl weeb: NO NO MISTER NAEGI IS OKAY!!! he managed to run out before it exploded! ( ﾟ▽ﾟ)/  
shsl weeb: there is however another person in the flames... laughing???? (o゜ー゜o)

miku but better: im guessing that must be komaeda... right?

donuts 4 life: no idea! he sounds like a creep though

diamond leader: DEFINITELY a creep what the hell was that bastard trying to do huh?!  
diamond leader: ILL KNOCK HIS GODAMN TEETH IN

miku but better: ah i wouldnt go THAT far...

diamond leader: we're talking bout an entire room ON FIRE and the shithead having the nerve to LAUGH?????

shsl weeb: AH! MISS KIRIGIRI IS HERE! (*≧▽≦)  
shsl weeb: wait a minute... (゜▽゜;)  
shsl weeb: SHE'S WALKING INTO THE FLAMES AAA （○□○）

diamond leader: WHAT THE SHIT MAN  
diamond leader: thats it im going over there dont fuckin move

_*diamond leader has gone offline*_

miku but better: i mean shes a detective she must know what shes doing right?? RIGHT ?!?

donuts 4 life: GIRL I HAVE NO IDEA   
donuts 4 life: HIFUMI KEEP US UPDATED 

shsl weeb: OF COURSE MISS ASAHINA!!   
shsl weeb: (° o°)!  
shsl weeb: miss kirigiri has come outside! she seems to be... dragging the other boy's body   
shsl weeb: EEEK HES DEAD!!! Σ(ಠิωಠิ|||)  
shsl weeb: no nevermind! hes laughing again o_o

donuts 4 life: so much for lucky students i-

miku but better: still i hope both of them are okay!  
miku but better: they dont have any serious injuries do they?

donuts 4 life: i mean it was an EXPLOSION in the lab theyd be pretty lucky if they didnt have any

shsl weeb: oowada and oogami have arrived at the scene! theyre taking both of them to the nurse's office (´ ˙○˙ `)  
shsl weeb: to think so much could happen in less than 30 minutes...  
shsl weeb: this is why i prefer my lovely 2d world ~!♡

_.........._

egg of luck: aha,,, hey guys ^^"

donuts 4 life: DUDE ARE YOU OKAY???

miku but better: you're not hurt are you?!

egg of luck: huh? oh yea im fine!  
egg of luck: im lucky i got out with just a scratch haha  
egg of luck: komaeda has to stay in bed for a few days though i feel bad for him

donuts 4 life: YEA YEA enough bout him howd that even happen?! A WHOLE EXPLOSION????

egg of luck: oh! uhhh how do i explain...

miss detective!: the two were planning to help a student from a different class. from what we gathered once they got there makoto tripped into komaeda who bumped into the shelves of liquids  
miss detective!: just to their luck, all the chemicals that were there mixed with one another, causing the explosion we heard

egg of luck: ^^^^^^ yea pretty much

donuts 4 life: you need a change of name AND talent cause you definitely are NOT lucky makoto i swear

egg of luck: not really! thanks to the fire the school found a problem with the water pipes so now theyre fixing them!  
egg of luck: i think thats pretty lucky

miku but better: sometimes i cant help but worry about your mental health makoto...

egg of luck: huh?

donuts 4 life: ah yes  
donuts 4 life: _☆~ trauma ~☆_

egg of luck: huh????


End file.
